The Chin, Legs, Nose and Soufflé
by Numbersinthealfabet
Summary: Clara Oswald, her mum and dad move to Gallifrey when she's around 8 years old and she befriends John, Amy and Rory... Will this last forever :D
1. Chapter 1 Year 4

**the Chin, Legs, Nose and Souffle**

**Year 4**

It was the first day back to work or school and Gallifrey was quiet.

The temperature reading on anyone's car was reading 27 degrees but there was a slight breeze cooling one down if they walked out.

In a primary school not too far from the centre of Gallifrey, Amelia Pond, John Smith and Rory Williams sat in their places and listened to their year 4 teacher introduce the new girl. She was very petite and had shoulder length brown hair which was neatly put in to two plats. She looked down as their new teacher, Mrs Golden, spoke.

'Good morning Class four and welcome back to Gallifrey Primary school. I expect you had a nice time off. My name is Mrs Golden' she took a white bored pen out and wrote her name, in very neat writing 'and I am sure that I and you will become good friends. As you can see there is a new girl added to our school' she said as she pointed to the new girl 'I am sure you will give her a lovely, nice, warm welcome to our school.

'she's really short' Olivia Backster, a tall girl with curly brown hair, shouted out making the whole Class laugh but John, Amy and Rory.

'Olivia please stand outside' Mrs Golden said and Olivia looked as if she would cry as she stood up and walked out. 'Her name is Clara Oswald' she continued 'and I would like her to sit next to Amelia Pond'

Clara sat down next to Amy and they listened to Mrs Golden talking about something she did in her old school. She then handed out Maths sheets and went outside to talk to Olivia.

'Hi I am Amelia Pond' Amelia said in a thick Scottish accent. She was thin and tall, like Olivia, but instead of curly brown hair she had straight fiery red hair. 'And that's John Smith' she said pointing to an, again tall and thin boy with straight light brown hair. Clara also thought he had a big chin 'and that's Rory Williams' she said pointing to a boy who also was tall and thin but had light brown hair. 'They're my best friends'

'Hi' Clara said shyly 'why do you sound not Londonish?'

'I could ask you the same question' Amelia asked.

'I moved from Lancashire' Clara said as she was finishing off doing her Maths sheet.

'I moved from Scotland last year. My mum and dad died in a car crash so I moved here with my Aunt' Amy said.

'Oh I am really sorry' Clara said as she put her pencil down to show that she had done.

'It's OK.' Amelia said as Mrs walked back in with Olivia who glared at Amelia and Clara. Then the bell rang.

'Come on you can hang with me, John and Rory' Amelia said as she grabbed Clara's arm and pulled her outside were she was faced with the two boys who were shown to her earlier. 'Guys this is Clara and she's my new friend and joining our group'

'Hi' they both said

'Hey' Clara said.

'She has just moved from Lan… Lancersh… wait no that's not it' Amelia said as she was trying to think how to pronouns it. Clara was about to help Amelia but John got there too fast.

'Do you mean Lancashire?' John laughed

'Whatever' Amelia sighed

'John's cousin lives near there!' Rory said 'well not really near there… more in the Yorkshire area'

'Which part are you from?' John asked

'Blackpool' Clara said proudly.

'We went there last year on a school trip and we went to the beach and John almost fell off a cliff thing and this girl, who looked like you, saved him. But fell in the sea and had to go to hospital' Amelia said in one breath.

'Oh cool' Clara said. She thought she could remember something like that happening but rubbed it off as the bell rang indicating that it was time for class.

And before she knew it she was walking home with her mum.

**Thanks for reading I will try to update asap!:D also i need to thank...**** howmanylettersinanumber for giving me inspiration to write this... You should go check out their story... ****Growing up in Gallifrey it is awesome :)  
**


	2. Chapter 2 year 4

**Year 4**

'So how was your first day?' Ellie Oswald, Clara's mum asked as herself and Clara were walking home after Clara's first day at her new primary school.

'It was fine thanks…. But I miss Nina' Clara sighed.

Nina was Clara's best friend who lived back in black pool. She had curly dark brown hair and tanned skin. She was a very friendly person and a bit wild, too wild for Ellie's opinion.

'But I am sure that you will make new friends dear' Ellie said as they walked through the new park which was near their house.

'I have already made new friends!' Clara said, smiling at her mum.

'And who are these new friends?' Ellie asked.

'Well there's Amelia whose parents died in Scotland and that's not fair is it mummy?' Clara sighed.

'No it's not dear… It's not fair' Ellie said also sighing.

'So she moved here to be with her Aunt! And there's Rory who's super nice and then there's John who's really smart and kind' Clara said smiling again, totally ignoring the sadness she once felt.

'They sound lovely dear' Ellie said smiling as the approached their house.

'Daddy's home!' Clara shouted as she saw his car and zoomed though her new, white house door and jumped to hug him who was cooking tea.

'Hello there' he laughed and he picked Clara up and kissed Ellie on the cheek. 'How was your first day?' he asked as he put Clara on their new kitchen surface.

'It was good thank you' Clara said as she swung her legs.

'Tell your dad about the new friends you made' Ellie asked as hung Clara's bag on her bag peg.

'Oh yerh I made three new friend's; John, Amy and Rory' Clara said laughing 'but there was a mean girl called Olivia who doesn't really like me'

'Well not everyone can like everyone' her dad sighed. 'But chin up… Your mum is making a soufflé tonight!'

'yaay!' Clara shouted.


	3. Chapter 3 Year 4

**Year 4**

It had been three months since Clara came to Gallifrey and snow had settled on the ground.

Clara's mum and dad had become good friends with a few people living here including John's mum and dad and Rory's parents. They weren't very keen on Amelia's aunt though. They found her slutty and got annoyed at how she always left Amelia on her own or with her gran when she was out parting or what not.

They had also got in touch with Clara's mums friend from school; Sarah and her husband George Maitland. She was maybe 3 years younger than Clara's mum and she had never met her but she, along with her husband, were coming around this weekend to stay.

Clara was now outside of John's house having a massive snowball fight with Amelia, Rory, John and his big brother David. David was like John, thin and tall, and also had, like John, messy brown hair.

He was in year 6 so Clara, Amy and Rory felt cool to be playing with someone so much older than then but on the other hand, John was really annoyed that his brother had to play with them. But he warmed at the idea after a few hours and now himself, David Clara and Rory were covered in snow. Amelia wasn't as she hadn't been hit yet.

'Clara watch out!' Amelia yelled as David threw a snow ball right at Clara. Clara ran away laughing then made a massive snow ball and threw it back but it missed and hit Rory who threw one back at Clara but it missed and hit Amelia who looked annoyed as John laughed.

'Guys, let's build a snowman?' David said as Amelia looked sad.

'Great idea!' Amelia said still a little annoyed at John for laughing and Rory who threw the snow ball, who had already said they were sorry like ten times.

They named there snowman Voldemort as they didn't have any coal for his nose so made two vertical slits instead.

'Kids time for hot chocolate and David your homework' Peter Smith shouted, Johns and David's dad. He was like Amelia, Scottish, so always liked it when she spoke in her cute Scottish accent.

'yaay!' everyone shouted but David who moaned as he had to do Maths homework.

John sat next to Clara on his couch in his mum and dad's living room and Amelia and Rory sat near his coal fire to warm up.

'Do you think that your dad will be mad that we used up all of your coal?' Rory asked worried.

'No I think he will be OK' John said back smiling.

'Thought so!' Rory said.

'What do you all want to be when your older?' Amelia randomly asked after there was a few seconds of silence.

'I don't know' Rory and Clara both said but John replied with

'I want to be a Doctor and help people like dad and mum do!' both Johns parents were Doctors and they worked at the Gallifrey District hospital.

'Cool!' Clara said 'hay why don't we call you Doctor?! As like you're going to be the best Doctor in the universe!'

'Yes!' Amelia said jumping up 'that's awesome!'

'And Clara can be soufflé girl as she is like addicted to them!' John said

'yerh and I can be Amy as Amelia is boring' Amy sighed

'No Amelia Pond is an awesome name!' John said

'I like Amy' Rory said.

'Fine Amy it is' John said smiling 'and Rory can be...'

'Well he is a bit like my friend Nina from my last school' Clara laughed but stopped when Rory glared at her.

'How about nose as of hit big one?' John said

'hahahah very funny Doctor' Rory laughed.

**Two updates in one day?! What is this madness hahhaha might be three if you're lucky… I am really bored… My sister is in A and E so I am sat at home waiting for her, my mum and my Aunt to come home so I have nothing better to do. I also need to thank every single one of you for reading this or Fav or Following it (whatever that means… I am new here ahh) as I really didn't think anyone would... :3 I have also realised that I haven't really said what I was writing about and that as most people do that and I haven't done a disclaimer, which makes me feel like I have failed the initiation test for as I forgot. **

**Sooo… **

**Disclaimer- I DON'T OWN DOCTOR WHO **

**My plan for this story is to like follow them *****pedo smile*****, them meaning Amy, Rory, Clara and John's life's. I think i also will have a few chapters on each age range... see you soon…**


	4. Chapter 4 Year 4

**Year 4**

'Mum' Clara Oswald asked on a Friend night, just a few seconds after she had come through her front door, home from school.

'Yes dear' Ellie Oswald asked

'When will daddy be home?' Clara asked as she took her shoes off.

'Soon' Ellie said as she walked to the living room and sat down.

'Ok… Could I maybe see If Amy would like to come over?' Clara asked

'Sorry dear no, Sarah and George are coming over tonight' Ellie replied as she picked up her book and started to read.

'How about John?' Clara asked.

'No'

'Rory?'

'You're not giving up are you?'

'But mum' Clara moaned

'But nothing!' Ellie said sternly 'Clara, could you please go and tidy your room for the Maitland'

'Fine' Clara sighed as she walked off to bed room and quickly tidied it. She then heard the doorbell ring indicating that the Sarah and George were here. She could hear her mum say 'hello' as she answered the door and could hear two voices reply 'hello' and 'long time no see' then Ellie shouted from down the stairs.

'Clara please come down here and say hello like a good girl'

Clara slowly walked down the stairs and said hello and put an extra smiley face on.

'Oh my gosh, look how much she's grown!' Sarah said

'Very pretty young lady, just like her mother and father' George said

'Thank you' Clara said smiling.

'David should be home in an hour or so from work…. Does anyone want any coffee or tea?' Ellie asked

'A tea would be lovely' Sarah said

'OK, George?'

'A Tea please… We both have no sugar though' George replied with a smile

'You have no sugar?' Clara asked, shocked as her mum walked into the kitchen.

'Nope' George replied

'Stars, that's mad' Clara laughed 'I always have sugar with my tea'

'Really?' George asked

'Really' Clara replied.

Ellie walked back in with three cups of tea in her hands and started to talk to George and Sarah. They talked about Ellie's time in Gallifrey and their house in London then started to talk about Clara and her school and friends. Two hours later Dave Oswald came through the door apologizing for being so late and saying that he was in traffic as someone crashed in the snow creating traffic jams.

'Oh no that's horrible' Ellie said as she stood up to kiss him on the cheek.

'But it's OK now as I have my two ladies' he said as he hugged Clara 'and hello George, Sarah. Long-time no see' he hugged them once as they laughed and said hello.


	5. Chapter 5 Last Year 4 chapter D:

**Year 4**

It was summertime and Clara was sat in her Class room next to Amy doing a creative writing exercise. The task was to create a story about a character of your chose and make them go on an adventure. Clara chose to write about a girl called Oswin who was a computer genius and loved to bake soufflé's, like herself.

It was also non-school uniform day so Clara wasn't wearing here boring Gallifrey Primary school polo-shirt and skirt. Instead she was wearing her favourite cookie-monster t-shirt and black jeans with grey boots and, even though it was really hot, Clara insisted on wearing her favourite grey coat, which she left in the cloak room. Amy next to here was wearing a thin yellow jumper with white jeans and yellow converse.

'This is silly' Amy whispered to Clara when miss was telling Olivia off for hitting someone.

'I know… we only have 5 more minutes until lunch though' Clara replied happily.

'Good.' Amy said back 'I love writing but I finished like ages ago and I have re-read it over and over.'

'Same' Clara said who was sitting watching the clock and before she and Amy knew it the bell had gone and they were running out side so they could queue up for lunch in their year group. John and Rory met them in the line and said how boring those three hours were and the girls agreed. Olivia pushed her way to the gang and said.

'What's wrong with your t-shirt?' She asked, her brown hair blowing in the slight breeze.

'Nothing's wrong with my t-shirt' Clara said looking at her t-shirt

'Leave her alone' John said

'Aww getting your boyfriend to help you' Olivia laughed

'Eww Johns not my boyfriend!' Clara said

'And Clara's not my girlfriend' John said back

'Just go away' Amy and Rory added

'Whatever' Olivia said as she walked off with her little gang. 'Come on guys lets go and practise for the school musical, which I got the main part in' she shouted as she walked off.

'She's so annoying' Amy said, fuming

'I know' everyone agreed as there year got called in for lunch.

The four of them grabbed their lunch boxes. Amy had a pink one and Clara had a pack up which had a world map on it. While John had a Bow Tie one and Rory had a romans one.

The four of them ate there lunch and traded any food which they didn't like. They then went outside and played tig and laughed at Olivia as she got pushed in the mud by her younger brother, James, and she ran off crying. Before they knew it the bell went and it was time for class again.

Amy sighed as they walked through the class room door.

**i am sorry this is quite short :3... This shall be the last year 4 chapter.. unless you guys have anymore ideas on what i could write about (maybe you could be lovely review and let me know *hint* *hint*) if not then no worries i will just go ahead and start year 5 :3 btw if none of you know what i mean by year 4 or 5 i am talking about school years and it means that they were aged 8–9 in year 4 and will be ages 9–10 in year 5 e.t.c. i think year 4 is grade 3 and year 5 is grade 4... :D and another update in one day ! what is this ?!... See you all soon..**

**p.s. i would love to thank Purplepacker and notanannoyingfangirl for following and favoriting this story... I think that's write... YOUR AWESOME AND EVERYONE NEEDS TO CHEEK YOUR PAGES OUTT ! :D happy Saturday.. I went to platform 9 and 3/4 last Monday and cried ;) #fangirl... but i love Harry Potter so much... I just can't.. i am wearing my Platform 9 and 3/4 t-shirt.. woup woup :D **


	6. Chapter 6 Year 5

**Year 5**

'Clara wake up' Dave Oswald said as he walked into Clara's bed room on the first day back to year 5.

'Ok dad…' Clara mumbled as she sat up with a very bad case of bed hair 'whattimeisit?' she mumbled

'7:01' he said as he looked at his clock.

'Stars 7:01! That's way too early' Clara moaned as her head hit her pillow again.

'Clara Oswald… Up now' Dave sternly said

'Fine' She sighed as she stood up and followed her fully work clothed dad down the stairs.

She ate Nutella on toast, which her dad made for her and asked where her mum was to that her dad said that she had a meeting early so she needed to be in early. He also told her that she's going to John's house early so she can go to school with him and his mum as her dad needed to go to early as well. He then rushed her upstairs and quickly said.

'Clara dear, please hurry up… We need to be out that door by 7:45.'

'on it dad' Clara said as she brushed her teeth with Colgate tooth paste and her bright blue tooth brush. She then quickly changed into her school uniform and brushed her brown, shoulder length in to a neat pony tail. She grabbed her school bag and jumped into her dad's car and drove to John's house.

John had a big house which had a massive garden and had a tree house which we all painted blue last year and John called it a T.A.R.D.I.S. Apparently it's a girl but Clara isn't convinced. All she knows about it is that the thing hates her and always jams when she tries to open it.

'Clara!' John shouted as she knocked on the door. He opened it and grabbed her hand shouting 'I need to show you something'

'Bye dad' Clara shouted as she was dragged away. John's mum was walking towards the door, to talk to Clara's dad, and said

'Good morning Clara dear, John calm down'

'Good morning Mrs Smith' Clara said

She then was greeted by David and Peter (their dad), who were eating their breakfast at their breakfast bar.

'Hey' Clara said as she was being pulled, by John, outside and into his T.A.R.D.I.S. 'OK John what do you want to show me?' she asked

'OK so you know how Dave gave me this tree house, completely last week as he 'grew out of it' like we don't share it anymore' John said as he climbed the ladder up to the balcony which lead to the door or the ,now blue, tree house.

'Yes' Clara said as she followed him

'Well I have re-decorated it…' John said proudly

'Really?' Clara said not convinced that a 9 year old could redecorate it all

'Dad helped me… OK maybe he did most of it' John sighed 'but it still looks super cool' He opened the door and pulled Clara inside it.

The inside had changed completely and was now painted red with the tree, which went right through the middle of the tree house, was now green.

'Awesome chin!' Clara said

'I know' John said 'wait… What's wrong with my chin?' He self-consciously touched his chin

'Careful… You may nock someone's eye out' Clara laughed. 'Come on let's pretend were Time Travers?'

'Sure… I will be the Doctor' John said.

'And I will be Oswin' Clara smiled

'Oswin the T.A.R.D.I.S. is out of control' John exclaimed

'Please say that you can fix this Doctor?!' Clara shouted

'I am not sure Oswin' John said

'arrrhh!' they both screamed then started to laugh.

'John, Clara… Mum's ready to take you to school' David shouted.

'awwh' John and Clara sighed as they walked down the ladder and saw David wearing his new Tie, Shirt, Blazer and Trousers. It was his first day going to the Gallifrey Secondary school.

'What do you think?' David asked John and Clara.

'You look stupid' John laughed but stopped when Clara hit him and said

'No you look very nice David' Clara said smiling.

'Thanks Clara… John you will have to wear it in a few years' David said walking off to meet his friends Rose and Jack to walk to his new school.


	7. Chapter 7 Year 5

**Year 5**

'Welcome year 5. I am your teacher, Mr Dean. I shall sit you in a seating plan now so please go and stand in the back of the class room and wait to be seated.' Mr Dean, an elderly man with greying hair said, in his droning voice that reminded most people of Professor Snape, to his class.

Mr Dean was the most horrid teacher at Gallifrey primary school. David, John's brother, had told him that when he had him for year 5 he put him in detention for three weeks.

'Ok' he said as he glared at the class through his square glasses. 'Who's Olivia Backster?'

'That's me sir' She said as she strutted down the class pushing Clara and Amy out of the way.

'No pushing will be in my class' he said making the whole class snigger. 'You will sit here at the front of the class in the trouble maker's sear' he said pointing at a four seated table in front of his desk. Olivia moaned under her breath as she sat down.

'I kind of like him' Amy whispered to Clara. 'Not because he's nice… Just because he doesn't like Olivia' this made Clara laugh.

'You' Mr Dean said as he pointed at Clara and Amy. 'You can sit her as well' Olivia, Amy and Clara sighed as they walked to the front of the class. 'There will be no trouble makers in my class.'

After 5 minutes the whole class was sorted in to a seating plan.

John was sat right at the back next to one of Olivia's little gang. Her name was Crystal and everyone knew that she had the biggest crush on him. Rory was sat towards the front of the class next to a quiet girl with long blond hair called Aimee.

Josh Brigham sat next to Clara on the 'trouble-makers' table for trying to talk to his friend. As soon as Mr Dean brought round the work sheet the whole class was in silence and it was hard to keep a scream from coming out when Olivia kicked both Amy and Clara. Amy stomped on Olivia's foot really hard making both of them get sent out and only Josh and Clara left.

It was a maths lesson, again, the only lesson Gallifrey primary really knew how to teach. They had learned a bit about Geography last year and did quite a bit of literacy and Art but that was it. They also did a brief topic on ww1. Clara finished the sheet just after John did. They were known as the two top students in year 4 and were always coming first, well nearly always **('always') **Amy always got the highest mark in creative writing. She was just so good.

Mr Dean thanked John and Clara for finishing their sheets and called for Amy and Olivia to be brought back in. The bell then went for brake and everyone ran to go outside. Everyone but Olivia and Amy, who stayed in to do the maths sheet.

'I can't believe he put me on the troublemakers table' Clara sighed 'just for laughing!'

'Well you shouldn't have been laughing' John laughed.

'Yerh well it was Olivia's fault for winding up sir and pushing us' Clara said 'and stop laughing chin' This made Rory and Clara laugh as John touched his chin and said that there was nothing wrong.

'I feel so sorry for Amy' Rory sighed

'Me to' Clara sighed 'It was Olivia's fault anyway'

'Yerh not Ponds' John added as the three sighed as the bell went.

**Heeeyyy ! Sorry I haven't updated for a bit… School happened:3 btw I kept John to have parents so I could get Peter in :P and also so David could be Johns Brother. I was thinking of adding a soufflé Monday thing? **

**Please, if you are feeling lovely and have the time, maybe review? It would mean so much**

**Also anything in bold is me talking… so it's not part of the story.**

**See you all soon !:DD wouuh a week since I started thing thing **


	8. Chapter 8 year 5

Year 5

It was the third week since starting year 5 and so far Amy had managed to get another detention because of something Olivia did and Clara had got told off, regardless the amount of work she did, for apparently talking to Amy when she never did. On a lighter note John and Rory had joined the school football team, which also is the Gallifrey under 10's football team. Rory play's in goal mainly and John makes a good defender.

Now the four of them were walking back to Clara's house, with her mum, for the weekly Monday soufflé tea thing they have every week.

Tonight Clara's mum has made them all a chocolate one.

'So guy's how's your new teacher?' Ellie asked as they passed the park.

'Well he gave Amy another detention when it was Olivia's fault' Clara sighed

'Well I am sure he had his reasons Amy dear, but I don't think it's really fair' Ellie said

'And Olivia didn't even get told off!' Amy sighed 'just because her mum is really rich'

'Well to cheer you guy's up do you want to go to the park?' Ellie asked

'Yes!' Rory shouted as he ran through the gates

'Come on Clara' John said as he grabbed her hand and Amy ran after them.

None of them noticed that Ellie was laughed to herself as they ran off.

'Come on let's go on the swings' John said as he pulled Clara to a swing and sat her down.

'Swig race?' Clara said

'Sure' John said as he sat on the swing next to Clara 'but… AMY, RORY COME HERE… I think they should race as well'

'Great idea' Clara laughed.

Amy and Rory sat on the two spare swings at the park and they all had a race.

Amy came last as Rory cheated and pushed her off making her get really annoyed so she walked off to Clara's mum. This made Clara stop swinging and follow her to say that Boys are stupid. Rory felt bad and stopped leaving John to be the winner but the two boys went over and apologized and Amy and Rory hugged and made up.

**A really bad short chapter update woouuhh go meee :D OK so I just want to thank all of you for following and faving and stuff as it really does make me smile and if any of you want me to write anything different like:**

**What Amy does with her Aunt (that sounds slightly creepy)**

**Or what Rory does**

**Or John and David and maybe why Olivia hates everyone e.t.c. **

**If so then you lovely people could pop me a comment in the review box or PM me and let know and I shall do my best to please you:D **

**ALSO HAPPY MOTHERS DAY OR MOTHERING SUNDAY :DD **

**Question of the day:**

**What's your favourite book? Mines Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban ;)**

**p.s. sorry about my A* spelling skills I have got going…. I learnt them my self**

**p.s.s that was sarcasm… I am really bad at it:3 **

**p.p.s.s I don't even know if my first p.s. makes sense**

**HAVE A AWESOME DAAYYYAYAYAYAYYYYAYAYYYYY  
ALSO OVER 500 PEOPLE HAVE READ THIS ! ARRGH THANK YOU SOOO MUCCH :D**


	9. Chapter 9 Year 5

'Amy dear get up… You're going to Scotland for Easter to see your dad's parents for a few days' Amy's gran, Jessica, shouted up the stairs on the first Monday of the Easter holidays.

'Gran?' Amy shouted as she ran out of her room and down the stairs to give her gran a hug.

Amy lived in an old country style house which was quite near Clara's. But unlike Clara's house her house was, as Rory has said countless of times, massive.

'Hello dear' her gran said as she hugged Amy.

'Where's Aunt Sharon?' She asked.

'She had a big meeting today dear… Come on were going to get the train in' her gran started as looked at her watch then squealed '30 minutes go, go, go.'

'Aunt Sharon's never here' Amy muttered to herself as she ate her toast and Nutella

Amy had a great time in Scotland, she even clamed to see a man who said hello to here. But before she knew it herself and her gran were sat in her aunt's car on her way home.

'A man talked to me' Amy said to her aunt

'Amy not this again' Sharon sighed 'remember with your friend John… Or 'raggedy man'"

'Yes but he did come out as true' Amy sighed as she looked out of the window.

It was the last day of the Easter holidays and Rory was sat at home watching Harry Potter and the philosopher's stone 'Rory, I'm going fishing today with John's dad and we were wondering if you wanted to come… were going to the Gallifrey wood's and having a bbq' he said

Gallifrey wood's was, in Rory's opinion, the most bestest place to go. There was a massive park there and a go ape. There was also a stream which got deeper and deeper and adventure into a lake where Rory and John's dad would go fishing.

'Urm will John be there?' Rory asked as he stopped Harry Potter with the remote

'Yes and you could ask Amy and Clara to'

'Then yerh' Rory shouted as he ran down stairs and grabbed his house phone. He first called Amy and asked her and she said that she could go. He then asked the same thing to Clara who said yes.

Rory helped his dad pack the car.

Brian, Rory's dad, was going to pick Amy and Clara up in his car and John was also going to go in his car as well.

David was bring his new friend's Jack and Rose with him to the park and would be going in his dad's car.

'So John, You're going to go with Rory in his car.' Peter, John's dad, said in his thick Scottish accent as he set off, in his car, to Rory's house where he would meet Brian.

'Got it' John said

'And you three will be saying in the car with me' Peter said to David, Rose and Jack.

'Got it' they all said.

'So how's Mr Dean?' Rose asked John, in her south London accent as she brushed her brown hair behind her ear.

'Horrible' John sighed

'Hasn't he already given Amy like 5 detentions' David Asked?

'Yes' John said

'He is such an idiot' Jack said.

The four of them listened to capital until they pulled into Rory's drive where they got out and all said hey and then all got into their cars and drove to Clara's house, where Amy was.

'Clara, Amy' Ellie shouted up the stairs to Amy and Clara, who were playing monopoly in Clara's room. 'Rory and John are here.'

'OK coming mum' Clara shouted back as Amy and Clara packed everything away.

'Hello Brian' Ellie said as she opened the door greeting Rory's dad 'I am sorry Dave could come, he was very upset, but he had meetings today'

'It's ok, there will be other times' Brian said.

'The girls are coming down soon' Ellie said as she heard Amy and Clara laughing as they ran down the stairs.

'Hello Mr Williams' Clara and Amy said smiling.

'Hello Amy, Clara' Brian said smiling 'you can call me Brian you know'

'Now have you to got everything' Ellie asked

'Yes' Clara said

'Of course' Amy smiled

'Have you got your sun cream Amy?' Ellie asked

'No' Amy sighed as Clara laughed.

'She hid it in my bed room' Clara said between laughs 'I have got mine in my bag though'

'Make sure you keep putting in on' Ellie said as she hugged Clara 'have fun and be good'

'We will' Clara said as they both followed Brian to his car.

'Stupid pale skin' Amy sighed and Clara laughed again.

The car journey took around 30 minutes and before everyone knew it, David, Rose and Jack were playing football and John, Clara, Amy and Rory were walking in the stream wearing their welly's in Gallifrey Park.

'Come on let's see how deep we can get' Amy said as she ran ahead

'Well I don't think we should go to deep as well Clara isn't…urm' John started

'Clara isn't what?' Clara asked razing her eye brow

'Never mind' John said as they ran off.

**Yes this isnt amazing but hey ho :D **

**BTW I gave Rose brown hair as she will dye it later :D **

**Also... i have put a Harry Potter and Doctor Who reverence where one character and Doctor Who character were playd by the same person... If you found this and know who the actor is then please put your answer in the reviews and i shall share a random winner:D **

**please...pleassee review... I love reading them :D have a nice weekend **


	10. Chapter 10 last year 5 chapter

Year 5

'Mum?! Dad' Clara said.

She was in Blackpool for a short brake and so far it has been great. She was staying with her gran and had spent most of her time with Nina and her old school friends. But today was the busiest day of the year, bank holiday Monday and Clara was lost.

Her mum, dad and herself were walking back to her gran's house where they were going to have tea for their last night before heading home but Clara had to get distracted by a book shop and get separated from her mum and dad.

She was now franticly looking for them as she started to walk around the mass groups of people.

Most people would be scared but Clara… Clara was terrified.

Getting lost was her worse fear.

'Dad… mummy' Clara said as she felt a tear fall from her cheek.

She went back to the book shop and asked the lady if she had seen her mum or dad. The woman said

'No dear but stay here and we will find them…. When was the last time you saw them?'

'Here just outside the book shop' Clara replied

'Ok have you got any phone numbers of your parents?' she asked

'Yes my mum gave me her phone number on a piece of paper' Clara said as she took a small piece of paper out which held her mum's phone number on it.

Clara sat down on a seat in the corner of the shop as the lady started phoning people and cried.

She took out a book about, which happened to be Alice in Wonderland, and started to read.

About half an hour later her mum and dad came running into the shop and Clara stood up and practically jumped on her mum and dad sopping.

'I am so sorry mummy and daddy…. I will never ever run off again'

'It's OK dear. You're safe now' Dave said as Ellie thanked the woman. It was apparent that Ellie had been crying aswel.

All three of them walked back to Dave's car and drove to her grans house.

Clara went straight to bed and her mum red her childhood book which was at her grans house which had all of the places which they would visit when Clara was old enough.

It was called 101 places to see.

They read the book for an hour when Ellie had to go to bed herself. Before she left she said.

'Where you are, in the jungle or the desert or on the moon, however lost you might feel, you'll never really be lost, not really, because I will always be here and I will always come and find you, every single time. Every single time'. She then kissed her head and left as Clara slowly fell asleep holding her new favourite book.

**heeeyyeyeyeyy **

**please review and all that jazz :D the competition thing is still open so keep on guessing :) you may get a shout outt **


	11. Chapter 11 Year 6

Year 6

It was the first day of year 6 for Amy, Clara, John and Rory and they were in two different classes. As Amy was the youngest out of the group, being born in the end of May, she was in year 5/6, while Clara, John and Rory were all in the same class. Amy had a fit when she found out. Even her aunt tried to get her in the higher class but the school wouldn't let it happen so she was stuck in a class where she only knew one person, who was James, a tall boy with rounded glasses but he always hung around with his best friends Lilly, Peter, Remus and Sirius. The rest of the class were some of Olivia's little gang and quiet boys.

Clara sighed as she looked out of the window and on to the school field.

Her class were having an ICT lesson and she didn't really get computers, Amy usually told her what to do and to make matters worse she was sat next to Olivia while John and Rory were sat at the other side of the room and Olivia wouldn't stop looking at John and waving.

'Take a picture… It will last longer' Clara finally muttered to Olivia as she was gaping at her best friend.

'Jealous are we?' Olivia asked as she again waved at John and he awkwardly waved back as Rory laughed.

'Jealous of what?' Clara asked

'That John likes me' Olivia sighed

'No he doesn't' Clara replied a bit too quickly making her sit upright

'Well Jessica told me that Shaniqua heard James over hear Sirius who heard Rory asking John if he liked me and he said yes' Olivia said sharply

'Well I don't think he does' Clara replied.

'Why do you like John?' Olivia asked

'ewwh no he's a boy and my best friend' Clara lied

'Good because I like him' Olivia said as there new year 6 teacher came over and shouted at them for talking.

This was going to be a long year.


	12. Chapter 12 Year 6

Year 6

'And it really worked' Olivia laughed with her friends at the lunch table.

She was telling them how she 'made John like her in ICT' but what she wasn't aware was that Amy and Rory were sat on the table next to them waiting for John and Clara to get their lunches.

'I think he's going to be my boyfriend' Olivia sighed.

'What about Josh?' Emily, one of Olivia's friends asked.

'We broke up this morning durr… I was heartbroken' Olivia sighed

'But you were only boyfriend and girlfriend for one day'

'So… How many boyfriends have you had?

'It doesn't matter' Jennifer, One of Olivia's other friends, 'why are we doing this anyway… It's boring now'

'Because it makes Clara jealous and it will make Amy mad and Rory mad when we go out' Olivia replied back 'if you don't like it… Then you can't be a part of the gang'

'John will never be your boyfriend' Amy shouted from her table.

'And he will nether be yours' Olivia shouted back 'stop spying on us'

'It's hard not to hear your big mouth' Rory replied back, Happy with himself

'It's hard not… not… not to see your nose' Olivia said back, which made her friends laugh

'That's really mean' Amy said 'at least Rory's not mean… John doesn't like girls who are stupid as well as mean'

'Olivia's not stupid' Emily said to Amy

'Yes she is… She thinks John would go out with someone like her' Amy said back

'Well least Olivia's got normal coloured hair' Emily said back

'I like Amy's red hair' Rory said

'And we both hate yours' Amy said back.

'Whatever' Olivia said back 'least I have friends in my year'

This was the last straw for Amy.

She grabbed her yogurt and stood up and turned Olivia's brown hair to yellow with it. This made Olivia scream and run to find a teacher.

Amy and Rory high fived and laughed but that all stopped when Amy got taken away to go to detention with Olivia for the rest of the day.


	13. Chapter 13 Last Year 6 chapter D:

Year 6

'Come on!' Clara said as she grabbed Johns hand and pulled him out of her mum's car and onto the sand of their local beach.

'I'm coming' John said as she dragged him while her mum and dad just watched them laughing. 'I normally do the hand holding! That's my job' he moaned as he ran while Clara pulled him along the beach.

'Stop moaning Doctor I love the beach' Clara laughed as she ran

'I know' he replied back.

There were two more weeks of the summer holidays left and Clara wanted to make the most of it because she was absolutely terrified about going to secondary school because Amy, Rory and John were all exceedingly tall while she was still tiny and she just knew that she would get picked on but not that she would let anyone know. Not even John, Amy or Rory.

She was almost one of the tallest in her old school in Black Pool, along with her ex best friend Nina, but as soon as she moved to London she stopped growing.

After three hours of running after one another on the beach and eating ice-cream while Ellie and Dave watched, Ellie reading a book and Dave laughing at them, Clara and John took their shoes off and paddled in the water.

They talked how funny it was for Olivia to have fancied John at the start of the year and even though she asked him out countless of times, John always (**'always' eheheh) **said no. Then the conversation changed to year 7 and secondary school.

'Doctor, I hope were in the same form' Clara said as she looked at the water beneath her and saw Johns and her feet below.

'same I put yours, Amy's and Rory's names now on the form thing for friend to be in our forms' John said back which made Clara's anxiety about Secondary school go down a little bit.

'I did as well but your name not mine' Clara replied back smiling 'does David like secondary school?'

'He loves it' John said back 'he's really popular as well…. Clara can I tell you a secret?'

'Of course' Clara said back

'Well you know Rose?' John started and Clara nodded 'well I think she likes Dave and Dave likes her'

'I like Roses hair' Clara said.

Rose has recently died her hair from brown to blond and it looked really nice.

'I like your hair' John said making Clara blush then John blush releasing what he just said 'I mean its urm' John looked at Clara to dry and get out of the hole he just dug for himself but she just rose an eye brow 'it's a nice length?' this made Clara laugh and pick up her long brown hair which was neatly put into two long plats.

'Thank you' Clara said back 'your hair is nice to'


	14. Chapter 14 Year 7

Year 7 

Amy's first day

'Amy dear, please get up it's time for school' Amy's Aunt Sharon shouted from the bottom of the stairs. Even though she used to leave Amy on her own, her Aunt does look after Amy very well and Amy doesn't really mind being left with her gran.

'But I can't be bothered' Amy shouted back down the stairs as her long ginger hair covered her face as she face planted her pillow.

'Amy you're getting a lift with Clara and her mum is leaving in half an hour to come and get you. I've made you Nutella on toast' Her Aunt shouted back making Amy run down stairs and eat the toast like it was her job.

Nutella was her weakness.

'I see you like my toast' her Aunt laughed as Amy shoved it into her neck like there was no tomorrow.

'It looks like I'm enjoying this but I'm really not' Amy said as she ate.

'Come on get dresses' Her Aunt laughed as she ruffled Amy's hair. 'You'll be great today, don't be nervous'

'I know I will' Amy said confidently 'I hope I'm with Clara, John and Rory again… Last year was hell'

'You will be or Aunty Sharon will be having words with that new school of yours…. Now come on you only have 15 minuets' Her Aunt said as she ran around the house collecting her things for work.

'Fine' Amy sighed as she slowly walked upstairs

And typical Ellie Oswald was on time with Clara waiting eagerly in the back of the car to see her best friend and typical Amy, she was running late.

'Amy dear, Clara's hear! Hurry up!' Her Aunt said

'I'm coming, I'm coming! Keep your hair on woman' Amy said back felling grown up after saying that.

'What did you just say to me?' her Aunt asked

'That you're the best and I love you to pieces' Amy said smiling as her Aunt hugged her and said

'Good luck' into Amy's hair as Ellie and Clara knocked on the door.

Rory's first day

'Now Rory don't be nervous ok! You're going to have me drive you on your first day and you'll make new friends and be the little star I know you are' His mum, Jessica, said as he packed his bag.

'Thanks mum I know I will' Rory said back

'Son I know you'll do well' his dad said to him as he hugged him 'you'll see Amy and Clara and John and make, like your mum said, lodes of new friends and it'll be great'

'I know dad…' Rory said again wanting to get going

'and your dad will pick you up tonight and at 5 o'clock you're going to Clara's house for tea like you do every Monday so you've got that to luck forward to' His mum said as Rory stood at the door.

'Yes I know mum… Your forgetting one thing thought' he said

'And what's that?' she asked back

'School! We need to get going or we will be late' Rory sighed

'Right… Yes' his mum said as she kissed good bye her husband and he hugged Rory one last time and they set off to school.

John's first day

'Mum do I really have to walk' John sighed like a three year old.

'Yes dear, you do' she said as John moaned 'John please don't moan like a three year old or you won't be going to Clara's house tonight and you won't be going to football this Saturday'

'But Dave got a lift on his first day' John argued back.

'From your dad and he's on a business trip and my car's broken so you and David will have to walk… It's only 5 minutes away' His mum said back.

'finnnee' John sighed like a toddler.

'Good boy' His mum said as she kissed his head 'good luck today my brain box football star, you'll be amazing. Now go and get dressed'

'Fine I'm going. I don't want to walk, walking's rubbish' John mumbled as he walked upstairs to his room and put on his new, stupid shirt and tie.

'John time to go love' His mum shouted from down the stairs.

10 minutes, 1000 moans later Johns mum had gotten David and John out of the door and kissed them both good bye and the conversation quickly went to John teasing David about Rose.

'David and Rose kissing in a tree' John laughed 'K.I.S.S.I.N.G. first comes love, second comes marriage, third comes a little baby in a carriage'

'John shut up' David moaned as his face turned crimson

'Got a case of the crimson horror have we?' A girl's voice said from behind them and Rose was stood just behind them 'why are you so red Dave?'

'No reason' David said as he covered his brother's mouth before he could speak. 'You didn't hear any of that did you?'

'Hear what? I've just come' Rose said back

'Good' David said back letting his brother run free.

'So John, your first day at secondary school' Rose said

'Yerp' John said back 'I can be bothered'

'Me neither' Rose said 'I don't think that Mr Mort will like my new hair either'

Mr Mort was both David's and Roses form tutor at their secondary school and he was horrible and wouldn't appreciate Roses newly bleached hair.

'Your hair is lovely though' David said making Rose blush and say thanks.

'Clara's hair is lovely' John said dreamily then realising what he just said and blushing crimson

'Looks like your both ill with the Crimson horror' Rose laughed along with David

Clara's first day

Clara was sat on her bed reading 101 places to see, wearing her new shirt, tie, skirt and black tights, and wishing right now she could be in Spain or looking from the top of the Eiffel tower in Paris.

But no.

She was being forced to go to a new school where she would get picked on because of her height. She just knew it.

'Clara love, it's time to go! Your mums waiting' her dad said as he walked into her room

'But dad! I don't want to go!' Clara moaned back

'Love is this about you thinking you'll be too small?' Dave asked as he sat on her bed

'No' Clara lied which made Dave sigh.

'Clara Oswald… You are the most brilliant and smartest daughter in the world and you know it…. And no one in the right minds will pick on you for being small' Dave said and Clara hugged him 'if they do then they will need to deal with me' this made Clara laugh. 'Your beautiful love don't let anyone tell you different… Now come on your going to make yourself and Amy very late'


	15. Chapter 15 year 7

Year 7

'come on Clara I can see John and Rory' Amy said, pulling Clara through the gates to Gallifrey High after they said good bye and thank you to Ellie, who said good luck to both of them and gave Clara a kiss.

'I know but I just want to stand here for a while' Clara said back

'Clara you'll be fiiinnee' Amy said brushing her ginger hair out of her face, due to the strong wind she couldn't see.

'I know I will' Clara said back 'but I just want to stay here'

'Clara stop being such a baby' Amy said back

'Stars I'm not a baby' Clara said back

'Is this because of you being small' Amy said, reading her best friend like a book 'because you're not, me, John and Rory are only tall'

'Maybe it is' Clara said back and Amy smiled 'but don't tell the boys, especially John'

'Cross my heart' Amy said back 'now come on… The sooner we get this stupid thing, which is called school, out of the way… The sooner I can eat one of your mum's famous soufflé's'

'And you will all have one form teacher for the whole of your 5 years here at Gallifrey high, I hope you enjoy your stay' Mr Longbottom, our head of year, said in his Yorkshire accent to the whole of the newly joined year 7 as they sat in there little friendship groups, terrified to speak to anyone but there friends. 'Now I'm going to read out all your names and what form you're in and you shall stand in with your form tutor and eventually walk away with them' he got a list out of his pocket and read out several names and it then came to Clara's name 'Clara Oswald, Amelia Pond' Amy sighed at her full name been used but looked at Clara like the most exciting thing happened to her as there in the same form 'John Smith, Rory Williams' Amy and Clara looked at John and Rory who high fived and Mr Longbottom read out two more boys names from another school. John, Clara, Amy and Rory all walked towards their form tutor; Mrs Nobal, who was wearing a grey t-shirt and slightly baggy jeans, with an oversized cardigan.

'hello class' She said in her south London accent as she walked down the halls of the school, her year following 'I'm your new form tutor and we will have lots of fun and don't worry you will get lots of enjoyable homework to do' she joked making everyone laugh and Amy said 'I love her already'

**Hey everyone so I was thinking if you would like you could like think of characters to be in the form ?** **if you want to give me some people then maybe say their name, gender, Birthday, what there good at and what there not and what group they should be in… Oh and what they look like:D you really don't have to but I though it would be a nice thing to do! :D see you all sssooonn also If you have any ideas if you want anything to happen in the story e.g. prom, something to happen to one of the characters e.t.c then pleeaassee let me know ! p.s. sorry it's a short one, my sister want's the laptop LOL **


	16. Chapter 16 year 7

'right let's get started with the seating plan' Mrs Nobal said as they walked in to her brightly coloured class room.

It was apparent straight away that Mrs Nobal was a History teacher; with posters on the wall and books about history places on a book shelf to the left hand side of the room.

The room was a square shape and the door was on the left of the room when you walked in. There were two, by, two desks put in straight rows from the front to the back of the room.

'right please stand at the back of the room and sit where I tell you lot to' she said smiling.

Amy, John and Clara all ran to stand with each other, hoping that they would be sat next to at least one of their friends.

'ok so…. Can I please have Noah Evans and Jessica Tuck to see here' Mrs Nobal said pointing to a desk near the door on the right hand side of the class room. Jessica was a tall dumpy girl with long, obviously dyed, bleach blond hair. She was one of Olivia's friends and wasn't a pleasure to be around. She was average looking in the face. Noah on the other hand was small and thin and had dark blond hair with blue eyes. He was a pleasure for the eyes to look at and seemed to look like he had a nice personality. 'and can I have John Smith and Emily Marsh here please' she said as she pointed to a table behind Noah and Jessica. Emily was a avenge looking girl with short blond hair and dark blue eyes. She had a sort of strut when she walked next to John who whispered bye to Clara as he walked away from his best friends.

She read out the rest of the list and Rory was sat next to a small thin girl who had thick curly red hair named Alex and blue eyes and Amy was sat next to a large boy with jet black hair called Jason. Finally it was Clara left with a girl who was just a bit taller than Clara with short brown hair and, like Noah, had bright blue eyes. She was very thin and held a brown bag over her shoulder. 'And could you two please sit at the back there' Mrs Nobal said pointing to a desk at the back left of the room. 'So first off, as your all from different schools you need to ask one cool fact about each person around the room starting with the person next to you'

'urm hi' Clara said awkwardly

'hi' she said back

'I'm Clara Oswald' Clara said

'oh I'm Jennifer and Noah's my older twin brother' she said

'oh that's cool!' Clara said back 'I love making soufflés with my mum.'

'oh I love soufflés' Jennifer said back 'there amazing!'

Clara talked to Jennifer for a bit and then moved around the class room and hear some cool facts. They then got their schedule for their lessons and wrote there name on their planner and had a tour of the school and before they all knew it, it was break time.

'so what lesson do you have next?' Amy asked me as we walked out of our form room

'urrm..' Clara said getting her planner out, which had her schedule on the back of it 'art, what about you?'

'Oh I've got music…. Great' Amy said 'what lessons do we have together' she said taking Clara's planner 'oh English, Science, P.E, citizenship and technology… cool'

Clara was about to reply when someone tapped her on her back, it was Jennifer.

'could I please maybe stay with you guys at break?' she said 'me and my brother were the only two people from my school and I think he's already found friends' she said pointing at Noah who was talking rapidly to John and Rory.

'sure!' Clara said 'this is my best friend Amy by the way… Amy this is Jennifer'

'hey' Amy said as the three of them walked outside and met up with John, Rory and Noah.

Clara found out she had Art, Drama and Music with John, Noah and Jennifer who also had P.E. and Maths with her and had Geography, R.E. and history with Rory. They all had Technology and citizenship together.

And before they all knew It, John, Amy, Rory and Clara were at Clara's house eating her mums famous chocolate soufflé.

**Hey everyone, I'm sorry this is rubbish… I feel so bad about not updating that I'm trying to write lodes of new chapters to update and my sister, again, wants the laptop so I have to rush so yerh I'm really sorry:3 **


End file.
